Who's Afraid Of The Dark
by kurohimex105
Summary: It's the perfect night for telling GHOST STORIES ,The Nishiura boys get together to tell their ghostly tales one dark and stormy night. SO WHO'S AFRAID OF THE DARK...? COULD IT BE YOU I WONDER... [ a bunch of one shot stories told by the boys ] stories rated between k up to T some may have mature content later on.


What better way to spend a stormy summers night than to gather around in the quiet of ones bedroom and tell ghost stories with your friends. One by one the candle lights will be blown out as each story is told. What kind of gruesome tails will be spun and who will be the victor in this horror night scare? Read on if you dare...

 **Who's Afraid Of The Dark...?**

 _It was a dark and stormy summers night, the blustery wind howled through the tree tops as the rain battered violently against the window pains. The boys of the Nishiura baseball team had all gathered at Mihashi's house for a sleep over. It was a perfect night for telling ghost stories as the boys sat in a circle each one holding a candle. The flames from the candle's set and eerie atmosphere as the flames flicked and danced casting shadows all around. Now that the mood was set it was time to begin the night of ghostly tales._

" _Okay Hania since you're the captain you get to go first"! Tajima said as he grinned holding the candle to his face for emphasis_

" _What why do I have to go first"? Hanai grumbles_

" _Because you're the captain that 's why"! Tajima say again looking and giving them a wink to play along_

" _He's right you know, you are the captain! It's only right that you set us an example"! Said Izumi_

" _Well since I'm the vice captain I'll go second then if that will make Hanai feel better about going first"!Abe said while looking at the panic stricken boy_

" _Okay fine looks like you guys win, I'll go first but I can promise you anything." Hanai sighed before he began his tale_

" _Well I don't know if you could call this story scary but it's one I heard from my mum when I was younger so here goes. My story is called:_

 _ **STORY TELLER 1: HANAI**_

 _ **STORY 1: WAITING FOR YOU**_

 _ **At the top of a near by hill stands an old shrine which has been the home to the Kuragi family for generations. Generation after generation a member of the family has become a priest and maintained the shrine. There used to be an old priest which took care of the maintenance of the shrine but one day things changed.**_

 _ **A young man had recently taken over the duties at shrine, as it so happens the young man was the old priest's grandson. The old priest had become very ill but he refused to go to the hospital. One day while the young man was going about his duties a beautiful woman came to the shrine , she wore a pale blue kimono with a floral pattern. Her beautiful black hair had been pinned back with a hair pin which had a blue bird on it. But for some reason she stopped just before the Tori gate the entrance to the shrine, instead she sat down upon the stone step.**_

 _ **Seeing the young woman the young priest couldn't help but go over to her and ask if there was anything thing wrong.**_

" _ **Urm hello miss I'm the priest here is there anything I can do for you"?**_

 _ **The young woman looked up at the young priest smiled and simply said**_

" _ **I'm waiting for some one"!**_

" _ **Oh I see well I hope he turns up soon" and with that the young priest went back to his duties.**_

 _ **The sun was setting and the other visitors who had come to the shrine started heading back home all expect for the young women. As the young priest was saying his farewell's to the visitors he noticed that the young woman was still here. It looked as though she hadn't moved from where she had been sitting all day. On seeing this the young priest went to see if everything was okay.**_

" _ **Hello again I couldn't help but notice that you're still here, urm would you like to come into the shrine and wait for that someone of yours"? He said wearing a smile**_

 _ **The young woman shook her head and said**_

" _ **No I'll be fine where I am, I promised him that I would wait for him here and besides if I were to move he wouldn't be able to find me."!**_

 _ **The young priest scratched the back of his head when he heard her reply and sighed, he couldn't believe how stubborn she was being. She kind of reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who it was. So he gave her his best wishes and hoped the person she was waiting for would turn up soon.**_

 _ **Night came the pale moonlight illuminated the heavens casting it's gentle glow upon the sleeping world below. And still the woman had not moved from her spot, as she sat there waiting for her special someone.**_

 _ **This went on and on and soon 6 days had passed and still the young woman had not moved from her spot , the young priest had offered her drinks and food many times. But the young woman would simply smile shake her head and gaze longingly at her surroundings.**_

 _ **By the 8th day the condition of the young priest's grandfather had gotten worse but still he refused to go to the hospital. The young priest sat by his grandfathers bedside as he spoke to him.**_

" _ **Grandfather I really think it would be best if you went to the hospital, they'll be able to treat you there"! The young priest said**_

" _ **I can't go to any hospital...I...I made a promise...th...that...I...I would meet her here again …...so...someday...if...I...I …...die...in …...the...hospital...my...dear...Reiko...wo...wont...be...able...to...find...me..."! The old man found it hard to speak as he gasped for breath while talking**_

" _ **That's enough Grandfather I get it already you don't have to go to the hospital just calm down okay and get some rest" The young priest sighed as he tried to calm his grandfather down.**_

 _ **Just before the old man fell asleep he called out the same name he had spoken before**_

" _ **Reiko...my...dear...Reiko..."**_

 _ **By the 12th day the old priest succumb the sickness and passed away peacefully in his sleep. The young priest saddened by his grandfathers passing went outside to place a sign by the top of the stairway near the large red Tori gate. The sign was to let people know that the the shrine was closed due to mourning. As the young priest stood there thinking about his grandfather he couldn't help but wonder about the young young and if her special someone had ever turned up. Just as he was about to head back in he felt a strange sensation and he couldn't help himself but to turn around to see what it was.**_

 _ **There at the top of the stairway by the large Tori gate stood the young woman but this time she was not alone. Standing bedside her was a handsome young man dressed in the same robes the young priest was wearing. They both looked so happy together as they smiled loving at one another. Suddenly a gust of wind blew , the young priest had to cover his eyes from the dust. Just as suddenly the wind stopped , when he looked around to his astonishment the young couple was nowhere to be found.**_

 _ **The next day the young priest was going through his grandfathers things, while doing so he happened to come across a an old photograph. In the photo stood a young couple, to his surprise it was the same young couple he had recently seen. The same young woman who had been waiting patiently for so many days and the same young man whom she had been waiting for. The young priest looked at the back of the photo and found writing which read.**_

 _ **Shuhei & Reiko Kuragi **_

_**1958 one year anniversary**_

 _ **The young couple in the photo were of his grandparents, so the young woman he had seen had been the ghost of his grandmother who had come to wait for her dear husband. The young priest smiled to himself knowing that his grandfather was with the one he loves.**_

 _ **THE END.**_

" _So guys that's the end of my story so what did you think"? Hanai asked as he blew out his candle while looking at the group of boys who tried their best to hide their on going tears._

" _I...I Liked it"! Mihashi spoke in his usually quiet way_

" _Yeah it wasn't too bad nice try man"! Abe said_

" _It was an okay story but shouldn't it have been more scary"? Izumi said_

" _Like I said it was a story my mum told me and besides I...I really don't like scary story's"_

 _Hanai said who started to sound like Mihashi at this point_

" _YEAH YEAH WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE A BIG SCAREDY CAT HANAI NO BIG DEAL"! Tajima shouts while wearing his usual grin_

" _So who's next to go "? Hanai ask's looking for someone who change to subject of him being a scardey cat._

" _I guess since I'm the vice captain I should go next then" Abe states while looking at Mihashi who was also looking at him with pleading eyes._

" _Urm...is...it... ...to be...really...scary...Abe kun"? Mihashi ask's_

" _Don't worry it might be a little scary but if you start feeling scared you can always hold my hand okay"! Abe said as he smiled at the honey blonde boy._

" _Sure" Mihashi said as he smiled back._

 **Okay guys that's it for this chapter hope you like the read so far, please let me know what you think. I promise some of the stories will get scarier later on but this is my first attempt at writing these kinds of stories. If I made any mistakes please forgive and I look forward to hearing from you.**


End file.
